A standard cell is an integrated circuit that may be implemented with digital logic. An application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), such as a system-on-chip SoC device, may contain thousands to millions of standard cells. Such standard cells may occupy around 20% of an SoC. Reducing a size/area footprint of ASICs is beneficial. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing the size/area footprint of individual standard cells.